<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encouragement by UnholyPlumpPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660064">Encouragement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess'>UnholyPlumpPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big clit Bloodhound gang, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Bondage, Canon Nonbinary Character, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Implied at least!, Knotting, Monster themed strap on, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Strap-Ons, Trying to get Bloodhound to sub for once in their gd life, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone on Twitter who made a tweet last night about pegging Bloodhound and I couldn't get the thought out of my head.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Bloodhound never allows you to take control. They like to throw you over, fuck you raw, even if you try to climb on top of them they find an excuse to flip you over. You think it's about time you get a chance to take care of them for once. Even if it requires a little...encouragement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encouragement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wanna support me, request junk from me, or if you make any art, you can find me on my social medias! (Must be 18+ to interact and have age in your bio.)</p><p>Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess </p><p>Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was best said lain out that Bloodhound was not one to lose their control.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You knew it when you entered this relationship that Bloodhound had a certain fear around them, even if they wouldn’t say it out loud. Something in their past had caused them to be like this, something you would not push or ask about and would happily let them take the reins. They knew what they wanted, for the most part, and communication was no issue between you two.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to the bedroom, </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>anytime </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>you tried to take a little bit over? Bloodhound always found a way to either distract you, pin you down, or remind you who was in charge. You had a scar on the crook of your neck that remained forever on your skin just from that constant reminder. Not that you minded, no, you quite liked their arsenal of toys and curiosities on how to ruin you inside and out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But frankly?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes a bitch just wanted to plow and rail their spouse until they were crying and keening instead of snarling and growling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodhound was sensitive, this much you knew through moments where they’d guide you by your hair onto your knees, or even allowing you to wear the strap on so they could ride you with their hand around your throat and you pleading for mercy. Bloodhound always, always had to have the control in situations like that. Even your dates were carefully planned ahead of time by them, even if some felt spontaneous and fun, you knew Bloodhound had made sure to plan ahead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All this control had made sense when they’d opened up to you recently about their fear of losing you in an accident or something worse. They’d opened up so carefully to you about losing all of their family- their mother and father, their uncle, practically raising themself as a young teenager recently orphaned. They talked proudly of their village and how everyone tried their best to assist where they could, but...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’d held them tight that day, kissing their face and wiping their tears that they tried to hold back. “Let me have the reins sometimes, baby? You don’t need the world on your shoulders, lemme take care of you. Let me take care of you </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>properly</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>?” It had taken some convincing, and of course a few puppy dog eyes and pleading, but they promised to work with you on helping ease their fears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This led to you being allowed to make dates up, to finally being allowed to kiss them in heavier fashions without them feeling the need to roll you over, which led to you being allowed to go down on them for the first time WITHOUT having them sit on your face and control your movements.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, not a really </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>big </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>complaint on the whole face sitting thing on your part though considering you loved being able to hold their perfect ass in your hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamn they had a great ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the point was, all that practice had led to now. With them lying underneath you on their back, their arms tied above their head and their head tossed to the side. Bloodhound looked beautiful underneath you, red ringlets curling on their face and their full lips parted to show those sharp double canines you loved so much. Their eyebrows are knitted, their eyes half lidded and their unblinded eye looking up at you like you meant everything to them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the low buzz of a vibrator, a wand tied around their hips with more rope and held firmly against their fat clit. A plug had been fitted into their ass earlier, sending them into a bucking frenzy from their sensitivity. And now they were sunken down onto your cock, spreading them out wide just for you. The cock you wore strapped around your waist was that of a werewolf, one Bloodhound particularly loved to use on you. It was huge, eight inches of usable length with the girth near matching the size of the knot in thickness of a fist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small tube led to your hip where a syringe was, full of cum lube that was already half empty.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodhound’s panting, slick or drool on their chin from eating you out- you can’t tell which it might be. They’ve already cum five times, heightened sensitivity. But you hold still inside them despite their squirming, the creak of the bed heard when their legs try to tug where their ankles were tied to the bed’s posts. “My love-” They try to whine out, exasperated when you just stroke down the curve of their side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mmh</span>
  <span>? Hound, baby, I’ve already told you what I want. What was it that you used to tell me when you tied me up just like this?” Your voice is a croon, a pause as you grab their breast, squeezing it and tweaking their pierced nipple to make their hips thrust up and their head fall back with a sob. “’</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Patience is a virtue?’</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodhound lets out that low, breathy snarl in their throat, their long lashes fluttering as their hips roll as best as they can against yours. It’s quite the sight to see them all helpless like this, trying so hard to get the low buzz of the vibrator to increase. Trying to get you to thrust into them like you had been before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you do not crave patience,” They manage to choke out, their head falling back when you lean down and start kissing up their neck. You suck a dark bruise under their jawline, sinking your teeth lightly there and relish in how their back arches to desperately press their body to your own. “You crave </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>submission</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not give me that submission then, pup?” You growl out low near their pierced-up ear, nipping the gauged lobe. “You know what I want. I know what </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>you </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>want. Quit acting like you don’t want me to ruin you. You aren’t as big and bad as you think you are, love.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You relish in their frustrated snarl and the snap of their teeth, sitting back up to grip their hips and angling them just right so you can look down and see how wide their cunt is stretched around you. Just begging to take the knot. When your eyes come back to their face, they’ve tossed their head to the side, lips parting and closing a few times and their eyebrows pinched together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For once, they really </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>do </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>look helpless.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand slides up to their face, cupping their cheek and turning their eyes to you, swiping your thumb over their cheekbone adoringly. “Let me take care of you, pup. Let me </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>have </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>you. You don’t have to think about anything. Be a good dog for me, baby, c’mon.” You coo softly, trailing your hand back down their body, letting your nails bite into their skin just like they liked. Yet, still so stubbornly they keep quiet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they need a bit of encouragement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodhound whines when you reach down to adjust the wand on their clit, sliding your thumb over the enlarged shape of it before going back up to turn the vibrator on high suddenly. They immediately cry out, their head throwing back and their body trembling. You hide your smirk when you lightly thrust your hips forward, passing it off as just you adjusting your hips, but it does the trick to make a snarl rip from their body when you turn off the vibrator.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their mouth opens to snarl at you again, but you crank it back on again to high. And once more they tense up, trembling and their thighs tensing. “Say it, Hound.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>N-n—</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand comes up, clasping around their throat and forcing their eyes to look up at you half lidded and wanting. You punctuate your next two words with a slam of your hips on each syllable. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Say. It.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So stubborn, you think when they sob out. Tears spill down their cheeks again, harsh panting falling from their lips and a desperate tautness to their body. You shut off the vibrator one last time when you note their telltale signs of being close, and that does the trick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>PLEASE! </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I am yours, your good dog, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please breed me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am yours to use, please, </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>please</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>--” Bloodhound sounds absolutely beautiful begging for you, even more beautiful in how their wide hips try to lift and press downwards, trying to get you to fuck them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You bite your lip to hide your grin, a cock to your head as you let them beg a little longer before sinking your nails into their hips and pounding your hips forward just as you switch the vibrator back on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good dog, good puppy. Relax, shh, shh, I’ve got you now.” You croon gently through their loud cries and whines, their toes curling and body trembling as another orgasm hits them. But you don’t even come close to slowing down, pounding harsh and heavy into their stretched cunt, hearing the wet sounds of both their natural slickness and the cum lube spilling out of them with each thrust.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. All they needed was a little encouragement.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>